powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels
is the twenty-sixth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Hyde and Gosei Knight become an unlikely combo who must save the other Goseiger from a Yuumajuu who captures anyone who laughs. Plot Attending the Summer Festival comedy show with the other Gosei Angels, Hyde cannot get the punch lines of an owarai duo to the others' dismay as they tell him to loosen up and enjoy the show. However, Moune and the others in the audience are captured by Hitto of the Tengu. The Goseigers run after him as Gosei Knight arrives to fight the Yuumajuu. Upon learning that he has a Goseiger in his gourd, Hitto decides to make the others laugh to make his job easier. Though the serious Gosei Blue and Gosei Knight fight him, the two are unable to work together as Hitto tickles Gosei Pink and Gosei Black with his attack to suck them into the gourd before flying off. Gosei Knight decides to handle things by himself, angered that Gosei Blue got in his way. At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Hyde sets a plan to make Alata laugh in order to draw Hitto into a trap. After Alata attempts to give Hyde ideas by impersonating various comedians (such as Louis Yamada LIII), Hyde manages to laugh after hearing simple word puns, attracting Hitto's attention. With Gosei Knight tracking him down to the fight with Gosei Red and Gosei Blue, Hitto uses comedic flatulence to capture a laughing Gosei Red before he battles Gosei Blue and Gosei Knight once more. Gosei Blue gets an idea and talks Gosei Knight into defeating Hitto with a word pun that forces Hitto to destroy the gourd to save himself from being trapped within it. Becoming Super Gosei Blue with the other Goseigers, they and Gosei Knight defeat Hitto with a Super Sky-Land-Sea/Knight Dynamic combo. When Hitto enlarges, Gosei Ground holds him off so Seaick Gosei Great can disable him before Gosei Ground uses the GrounDrastic to destroy the Yuumajuu. Soon after thanking Gosei Knight for his help, Hyde makes himself laugh with his unintentional word pun, much to everyone's dismay. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Comedian: *Comedy Duo: , Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Defenstream, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Seaick Brothers *Gosei Knight - Presshower, Comprethunder, Knight Dynamic, Groundion, Gosei Ground, Victory Charge (Gosei Ground) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Blue **Post-Break: Gosei Blue *Hyde's interest in "old man jokes" foreshadows a future Blue Ranger who is a master of them. *This episode aired on the same day of the eleventh episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman *One of the comedians that Alata mimics is Louis Yamada LIII, who also plays Professor Amachi in the show. Errors * When Moune gets out of the gourd, she appears morphed even though when she was sucked in, she wasn't morphed. This also happens in this episode's Megaforce counterpart, Last Laugh. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune, Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels, Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!, and Epic 28: A Father's Treasure. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes